M.I.9
Overview M.I.9 is a secret British goverment service. It runs the M.I.High project which was a secret project up until Series 4 when S.K.U.L discovered that children were now agents. M.I.9 at one point worked with S.C.A.B for Operation Looking Glass. The M.I.High project was based at Saint Hopes in a secret base hidden 230 feet below the school up until Series 6 when the M.I.High project was moved to Saint Hearts. In "The Beginning" the M.I.9 student agents program was created when 3 pre-Saint Hearts students foiled a KORPS scheme to create a superweapon. As seen in "One Flew Over the Budgie's Cage", Frank London was awarded the M.I.9 medal for bravery. It is revealed that a Code Zero refers to worst case scenarios. The medal is also seen in "Return of the Dark Wizard". Both Tom Tupper and Dan Morgan were awarded the medal in the "Return of the Dark Wizard". Sections *M.I.4 ("The Visit") - operates prisons *M.I.9 (all episodes) - recruits teenage spies *M.I.16 ("The League of Mata Hari") - unknown *M.I.17 ("Vote SKUL") - currently guards HM Treasury *M.I.19 ("The League of Mata Hari") - unknown *M.I.25 ("The Wasp") - recruits teenage spies *M.I.38 ("Skuldiggery") - archaeological department Agents *Abergavenny Smith *Amber Bayes *Edward Dixon Halliday *Frank London *Hamish Campbell (double agent) *Hyperia Von Hades (ex-KORPS) *James Blond *Lenny Bicknall *Mike Stern (double agent) *Stark *Stella Knight Original Team *1941 **Billy Bagshaw ("The Beginning") **Emily Cartwright ("The Beginning") **Jack Watkins ("The Beginning") **M.I.9 officer ("The Beginning") Team 1 *Series 1 - Series 2 **Blane Whittaker **Daisy Millar **Rose Gupta Team 2 *Series 3 - Series 5 **Carrie Stewart **Oscar Cole **Rose Gupta Team 3 *Series 6 **Aneisha Jones **Dan Morgan **Tom Tupper **Zoe Team 4 *Series 7 **Aneisha Jones **Dan Morgan **Tom Tupper **Keri Summers Trivia *The fictional Directorate of Military Intelligence sections in M.I. High. The names stand for: Military Intelligence, Section "X". Some names were used for real sections that are now nonexistent. Both of the only existent real-life divisions of M.I.5 and M.I.6 have been mentioned in this fictional world, but are rarely referenced due to M.I.9 being the main security service in the TV series. M.I.9 was a real section, and M.I.5 and M.I.6 allowed the use of the name as M.I.9 in the series due to their refusal to real names being used. *The real MI9 was only active during WWII and specialized in aiding resistance fighters in enemy occupied territory and recovering Allied troops who found themselves behind enemy lines. They also sent gadgets to help prisoners of war escape such as compasses that were hidden inside pens or tunic buttons and maps disguised as silk handkerchiefs. All these gadgets were sent as aid parcels from fake charities. *During, "Forever Young", the "National Organisation for Scientific Extrapolation" was seen; it was called N.O.S.E for short, similarly to how all of KORPS's divisions are named after body parts. Gallery ID card 1 - Aneisha Jones.png|ID card Aneisha Jones ID card 2 - Aneisha Jones.png|ID card Aneisha Jones ID card 1 - Billy Bagshaw.jpg|ID card Billy Bagshaw ID card 1 - Carrie Stewart.jpg|ID card Carrie Stewart ID card 1 - Dan Morgan.png|ID card Dan Morgan ID card 1 - Keri Summers.png|ID card Keri Summers ID card 2 - Keri Summers.png|ID card Keri Summers ID card 1 - Oscar Cole.jpg|ID card Oscar Cole ID card 2 - Oscar Cole.jpg|ID card Oscar Cole ID card 1 - Rose Gupta.jpg|ID card Rose Gupta ID card 2 - Stella Knight.png|ID card Stella Knight ID card 1 - Tom Tupper.png|ID card Tom Tupper ID card 2 - Tom Tupper.png|ID card Tom Tupper ID card 1 - Zoe.png|ID card Zoe Mike Stern File.jpg|File Mike Stern Stella Knight File.jpg|File Stella Knight MI9 ID Card.jpg|ID cards Series 6 Official Poster.jpg|Sign Series 7 Official Poster-1.jpg|Sign Series 7 Official Poster-2.png|Sign M-i-high-s1-e7-t.jpg|The team (Series 1-Series 2) The_team_1.jpg|The team (Series 1-Series 2) Disguises.jpg|The team (Series 3-Series 5) The_team_2.jpg|The team (Series 3-Series 5) The_team_colour.jpg|The team (Series 3-Series 5) SE05EP8.jpg|The team (Series 3-Series 5) SE06EP3.jpg|The team (Series 6) T6.jpg|The team (Series 6-Series 7) Stella_and_the_new_team.jpg|The team (Series 6-Series 7) The_team_mission_incredibbble.png|The team (Series 6) Img-intro.png|The team (Series 7) Fit%3D1440x1440edited.jpg| Fit%3D1440x1440_(1)edited.jpg| The_team_series_1.png|The team (Series 1-Series 2) Category:Faction